wild world
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: A/U my take on the 15th Divisions lives going on around them with the chaos
1. new era pt1

**A/N:  
** I don't own anything but right now this has been floating around in my computer for sometime now and added it finally but this storyline may go along the line of episodes and sometimes

In this story Sam and Andy have been together for quite sometime and Jerry Barber and never been killed

* * *

 **Summary** **:** _after learning the dynamics of 15th Division will change what happens especially when they get their own rookies to train_

* * *

At the moment after everyone had figured out they were all staying right where they were with the ones that grew to trust like family. Jerry just stood off to the side smiling as watched some new rookies gather in Parade room but he knew Oliver had a great part in making sure they stayed together.

Shaw walked over to where everyone was staring at the board, "Ready to go?"

Andy turned around seeing his white shirt, "What happened?"

"I kind of miss bossing you guys around and dig that corner office. Its all those drawers."

Gail continued, "All the glass."

"So much glass.

Chris asked, "Is that why were still here?"

"The only thing that told Jarvis was you guys aren't the problem your the solution. Let's go meet your rookies."

They followed him, "What, our rookies?"

"That means your going to be training them Diaz. You, Peck and McNally. Today you will be reporting to Detective Sergeant Traci Nash new head of Guns & Gangs."

Jerry joined the small group standing Oliver as he starts and everyone sits around the room, "Listen up, A Platoon is reporting for Parade. So everyone else knows what that means I will be here afterwards to discuss what to do next. Anyone that doesn't know who I am acting Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw. I will be your hostess today-" Andy drowned him out when hear a noise against the glass behind her and see Sam smiling they tap hands against the glass. She turned back to the man speaking. "There are fresh faces around here and let me say we are glad your are here. Lets get down to business. McNally you are with Connor. Diaz your with Zettle. Peck your with Fox who looks a little nervous so we will go a little easy on him."

Traci looked at her phone and stood, "Staff."

"Yes?"

"More shots fired on Richmond."

"Alright get out there. TO's keep eyes on your rookies. Rookies keep eyes on your TO's," everyone started moving around and he moved to where Andy was sitting. "Remember, serve protect and don't screw up. That goes for you especially McNally."

She just shakes her head at him, "That supposed to mean something?"

Jerry answered, "Not everyone can have first day like you McNally."

"I don't know learned from the best."

"Yes, in how to break almost every rule we have."

Connor followed out of the room where Sam leaning against the wall, "Take it easy out there officer."

"Thanks for that detective."

"Jerry is right can't all have the good TO like you."

She rolled her eyes, "I recall he rode my ass for most of the first year we rode together."

He looked at Connor, "Just remember to never leave your partner and watch out for one another. Especially this one."

They walked out to the car, "What he mean by that? Swarek was your TO? A legend."

They headed to the car, "Yes, we rode together my first few years."

"Everyone says he's always been a hardass especially to rookies."

"We all spend so much time together that not only the officers grow close but the detectives will learn to care," they got to their car and climbed inside. "This is the talk that basically got when I first started. Were partners that means you back me up no matter what. Don't make a move unless I tell you. Its my car so my rules."

Connor nodded, "So this will be a long shift?"

/*/*/*/

It was a quiet shift as Andy and Connor sat in the patrol car silently watching as traffic buzzed past them. They had been having a slow day so far only making out some speeding tickets but so far was looking like going to be an easy day. Just than there was a shot heard and the drivers window was blown out making the two officers race out taking cover just as a car sped by with a window glowing up. Connor was catching her breath as Andy was over the radio, "10-33 shots fired at Richmond and 13th. Shots fired suspects are driving red mustang plate AZZ 341."

They heard a crash not far away and race off with guns drawn and both see someone sitting in the car that looked like had rolled over but Andy sees the driver get out and take off running. She races after her but doesn't take long before realize her partner wasn't behind her.

"1519 we need an ambulance and backup. Suspect rolled over and took off running."

At that moment Sam was getting coffee when came over the radio and he wasn't that far away so he headed to the scene to see Connor but no Andy, "Where's McNally?"

Connor was attending to passenger in the car, "She took off after the driver."

"You didn't follow her?" he asked as raced off towards the direction.

Andy had raced after the man and would be yelling at her partner for not following but at the moment she put that in back of her mind as searched the area that had high grass. She could hear more sirens approaching which meant hopefully backup. She turned around just as something came in contact with her chest and fell to the ground. The suspect was holding a plank of wood looking high on something. He scrambled to grab her gun and pointed it at her but all could hear was two shots at the same time.

Sam had caught up to them and all could see was the man holding a gun pointed at her head but she didn't have one which realized the man had her own gun pointed at her before he could think both men fired at the same time hitting him in middle of the forehead and her in the vest. He ran over making sure to kick the gun away before turning his attention to his wife on the ground, "10-33 have to people shot officer down. We need paramedics about mile north of the accident."

Andy woke up to him on the radio, "Sam."

He pressed her back down, "It hit you in the vest."

/*/*/*/

Was another two hours before she was headed back to the barn after being checked out at the hospital but Sam hadn't stayed because had to be in court for a major case. They both were fuming that her partner hadn't been there but he was glad that at the moment she was alright

Andy walked into the office area and greeted to Dove pulling into a hug, "You alright?"

She nodded as hugged her friend, "Yes, a little sore but good."

"Could have been a lot worse."

Diaz continued, "You mean if Swarek hadn't got there in time. I heard that he had her gun."

Andy looked to where Sam was talking to SIU, "Thanks for that Chris."

"Where the hell was Connor?" Gail asked.

"I went after the driver and not sure why the hell she didn't follow."

"Don't she know you never leave your partner especially when there was shots fired before."

She headed to the locker room to change and Traci followed, "You okay?"

"Yes, just like said."

"What happened out there? Not like you?"

"He got the upper hand but you know got lucky."

"How about make it different from when we were rookies."

Sam stood outside the room as they walked out, "Long day officer McNally?"

She smacked his arm as Jerry joined them, "Just have had a bad day."

"How about making her first week go better than yours did?"

"Mine was fine other than my TO being a hard ass."

Rest of their friends joined in as walked outside, "How about drinks at The Penny?"

Andy shook her head, "Right now want to sleep."

The ride home was silent until they both hopped into the shower and laid down in bed and she was curled up into his side, "You think was bad?"

He looked over at her, "You know most of all rookies make mistakes not that pissed about her breaking rules."

"Says the man that has probably broke every rule? A time or two."

"This is different never put my partner in danger like that."

"Except that time we ended up in a car accident or that shootout."

"Not how first day was supposed to happen coming upon you having gun pointed at your head," he kissed her. "I thought she would know better."

"Not everyone can have an awesome TO like I did."

He watched as she drifted off to sleep and was thinking of ways that would help the rookies learn to trust one another and make sure to know never to leave your partner in situations no matter what. He was sure between the senior officers they could come up with a few different ideas or two.


	2. new era pt2

**Summary : **_what happens afterwards and what do they figure out_

* * *

It has been a few days since the whole thing happened and seems things were getting back to normal as everyone got to Parade, "Good afternoon, after seeing how first day went will be switching a few things up and Detective Swarek will be joining you rookies for the day."

Sam was surprised, "Really?"

"Seems they could use your expertise."

He grumbled something under his breathe as Andy looked at him smirking, "Think will be fun."

He tossed ball of paper at her head, "Don't encourage him McNally."

Jerry was laughing at his friend, "Sammy, just for one day will be fine."

Oliver whistled to quiet everyone, "I can find one for you also Barber if would like."

He held up his hands, "Uh no, I have a mountain of paperwork."

"Assignments are on the board so go. Serve, protect and have fun."

"Not wearing uniform," Sam smacked his friend arm as passed by him and headed to the locker room. He found Andy standing outside the door when he walked out with a grin. "Something on your mind McNally aboput all of this happening?"

"No detective but try to be nice," she told him.

"I am always nice to the rookies."

"I recall your last rookie wanted to shoot you a time or two."

"She was a feisty one," he laughed.

She smacked his arm as walked off, "Remember take it easy on her."

He found Connor standing by the car, "Nice to ride with you."

He grumbled something as got in, "A few rules that need to know. Do as I tell you and always have your partners back."

"I'm not sure why didn't think to follow her just saw-"

"That's it you didn't think and almost got our partner killed. The woman wasn't in major danger you should have called for backup and followed her since there was reports of shots fired at you. Situations may seem like under control one minute and change in an instant."

/*/*/*/

Over the next few hours its quiet around the area that all of them are sitting around the city. Seems for some reason the city was quiet which for the senior officers meant was to simple as Sam pulled out his phone **want to have some fun?**

Diaz and Andy received the text and both replied, **what want to do?**

Sam looked at his rookie and replied **put their communication and teamwork skills to use** he sent a text off to someone else and he got a quick reply to go ahead. **meet up at abandoned warehouse on 45th and we say there is an armed man in there somewhere**

Diaz is first to reply **and than what?**

 **They have to work together in trying to find the man hiding in there** he tells them as communicates with his friend and Tammy who was working dispatcher desk **already got two people heading there to set it up and will have a hostage**

Andy was trying hard to not laugh **the place is huge so good idea **

A call came over the radio, "Shots fired at warehouse on 45th and Halsted. Shooter was seen with a hostage."

"Show 1519 responding," Sam said.

"Show 1504 responding," Fox said.

"Show 1520 responding," Zellet said.

They all got there at the same time and Sam spoke first, "Fox you and Zellet start clearing the inside together. Diaz and Connor with each other."

They all followed inside letting the rookies try to lead the way but got separated from them, "So now we wait?" Diaz asked.

Epstein walked over, "Let the game begin."

"Really Dove?"

"Spike and his guy are in place somewhere in the basement on the far end."

[-]

Fox was the first one to notice they had been separated, "Guys we have a problem."

They all looked around, "Now what?" Connor asked.

"We have to guess work as a team to find this shooter."

"McNally? Diaz? Swarek?" they didn't get nothing but static.

"What now?"

"We do what was told find the shooter and take him down."

[-]

Sam leaned against the wall,"This should help in the whole dynamics of things."

Jerry joined them, "This reminds me of old times."

"You did this before?" Diaz asked.

"No, when we were rookies this happened to us."

"We taping this right?"

"Of course so can learn from it all."

[-]

Fox was the first one to hear a faint noise coming from some kind of vent, "I think their maybe in the basement."

Connor heard it too, "This place is huge how we do this?"

Zellet thought, "We need to stick together but get this done quick so that hostage isn't dead when we get there."

They moved a little quicker finally finding the door to the basement and slowly made their way down the stairs and turned on their flashlights. They started moving forward while whispering when would clear an area or room that came across. When they got near the end they could see a faint figure against a wall where there was a small light. They all followed the light to where could make out a man had gun pointed at another man head that had rope around their wrists.

"POLICE! PUT DOWN THE GUN!" they all shouted at once.

Out of the shadows the small group of officers emerged and the two men start laughing confusing the rookies.

Sam stood next to them, "Nice work there rookies."

"A TEST REALLY?" they all said at once.

They all headed outside, "Because you all act like don't know what team work is so this is to show you need to keep in constant communication with whomever you may be anywhere with. You all worked as a team to figure out what to do inside there. Even without our TO made it possible to try rescue the hostage."

Jerry interrupted, "Even though made a few mistakes."

Back at the station they gathered in the parade room where Oliver was waiting, "So all here and in one piece."

Sam and Jerry shrugged, "Better than when we did it."

Oliver was laughing, "True only because Sammy here wasn't the one searching."

Andy and Traci joined them, "So what happened?"

"NOTHING!" the three said at once.

"Detectives what happened?" Fox asked more curious as to what might be hiding behind that story. "Come on."

Jerry answered finally, "We had to do the same scenario in the same building but of course Sammy here didn't listen and try to go off on his own."

"I don't know about that."

Andy smacked his shoulder to shut up, "Sounds like him."

"Than he went one way and others went another and he ended up thinking Noel and Jerry were the bad guys and shot them both."

Connor was surprised, "With real bullets?"

"No, what we didn't know was our ammo was switched with rubber bullets."

"So what's the big problem?"

Oliver looked between his friends, "Some how we ended up getting lost in that place for more than two hours after that trying to find our way out of there. Much like your scenario which did take that long for you to find your way around we saw it all. This is a valuable lesson."


	3. not friends

**Summary:** _a new face spells trouble_

* * *

It was a long hard day for some of 15th Division with several reports of shooting around the city they were spread pretty thin. At the moment Officer Connor was taking statements of two teenagers that witnessed the whole thing while Andy talked to another older woman. There was a recent transfer to their station in the form of a cocky smart-ass detective that seemed to be rubbing everyone in the wrong way which might explain why he changed divisions often.

Detective Parker walked over to Andy, "She give you anything?"

She turned to face him, "Nothing more than his description."

He huffed, "We need to keep canvasing the area to find someone that actually saw someone."

"We have talked with everyone here-"

He stopped her, "Just do what said and leave the attitude out."

Connor walked over to her, "Wow, nice guy."

"Ignore him but you get anything?"

"Nothing more that didn't know already. Man wearing a ski mask wielding a gun."

/*/*/*/

About an hour later back at the station, Parker stormed in and when he rounded a corner ran right into Andy spilling hot coffee all of both of them. She said something under her breathe as he turned his attention to the officer and was pissed, "Just great all need. First questioning how run crime scene now spilling coffee all over me. How you last here so long?"

She looked at him shocked, "What did you say?"

"What I mean is you can't seem to do anything right or know what the hell your doing."

Traci stood next to her friend after he left, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know but he's getting on my nerves."

Sam walked over, "McNally, thought that was your job."

She smacked his arm, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You usually-" he didn't finish before walking away.

"Not going to tell him?"

"I don't need to can handle him myself."

/*/*/*/

Over the course of the nexg few days seemed the two were not getting along and kept running into one another. At beginning of their shift everyone gathered in the room for parade but Parker walked in looking around the room and stopped by Oliver, "Detective Parker here will be using some of you today for help trying to catch a few guys he has been looking for on his case. Assignments are on the board."

Diaz looked at the board and than his friend, "Looks like going to be fun day?"

She glared at him, "Yeah, sounds like will be loads."

"Can't you trade with someone or ask to be moved somewhere else? You know by-"

"I can handle him but thanks for the advice."

"Just handle it like did when first started Swarek as our TO was worse."

Andy, Connor and another rookie Perez waited for the detective to speak to them and he turned his attention back to them. He had picked them thinking would be good thing to bring along new rookies but didn't get input on her or would have been corrected.

"I have an informant that said he knows who the shooter is that looking for and need to send some people undercover at the bar."

Perez nodded, "As staff or customers?"

"My guy said James Hertz is the man looking for and is always in there every night buying meth so just have to wait him out. Perez your in the van with Connor while I will be inside watching out for him but don't make a move without me saying so."

/*/*/*/

They had been at the bar for three hours but nothing was happening and Andy was getting the feeling something was happening. Parker stood up from his spot at the bar and glanced around just as Hertz walked in with a man that he recognized from somewhere a few years ago. The man with their suspect said something and looked straight at him and they both bolted out the door. Both of took off after the them telling others over the radio who they were looking for, "Suspect took off out the front door. Red shirt and blue jeans," Andy said.

Andy rounded a corner in an alley and Hertz hit her with something and took off but she caught but easily tackling the man. They all met up back where two squad cars were sitting. Once placed inside the cars they all headed back to the station where Parker was waiting.

Parker waited until door was closed before starting, "What the hell, you blow the whole thing and then almost lose the suspect."

Connor spoke first, "Something spooked them and they took off running."

"What happened in there never should have but that's what get for working with rookies," he yelled getting pissed. "McNally this is your fault."

Andy was sick of his attitude, "How the hell is this on me?"

"I don't know you tell me he saw you and than bolted."

Jerry walked in hearing the yelling, "Everything good in here?"

"Just McNally screwing-"

She stopped him, "They saw you in there and not me so do not go there."

"That true Parker?"

"What I saw was he looked at you and than they bolted."

Andy rolled her eyes and stormed out the door and ran right into Sam rounding the corner and he could see she was fuming, "Something the matter McNally?"

"Ask Parker in there."

Parker looked up at the other detective, "What's going on with her?"

He thought the two would have his back, "She blew the case op and blaming me."

Perez spoke than, "If I may?"

"What happened Perez?"

"I went over footage from the cameras to make sure didn't miss anything and they had been looking at you and ran the other man prints and pops up as one of Kalvin Looms. Seems he's wanted in connection with an open murder case and lead on that is you."

Sam crossed his arms, "Before go blaming my rookie would think twice."

Jerry smirked, "Detective, you maybe new here but this isn't her first UC and would think twice before trying to screw her over."

/*/*/*/

A few hours at the Penny, Traci, Gail, Diaz, Connor, Perez and Andy were sitting around a few tables, "What's the man deal?" Diaz asked.

Andy shrugged, "I don't know reminds me when first started."

"You mean with your TO?" Connor asked.

"Plus cops dating one another never ends to well," Diaz said. "That's what I have learned."

Sam walked over, "He has been threatened to be fired for trying to get cozy with a few of his co workers."

Jerry joined them, "Not that its always bad."

Traci smacked his arm, "But guess they didn't like it?"

Perez was confused, "I think a few people in the station think the man is hot even though married."

"What think McNally?" Sam asked her.

"Not my type since don't date cops."

Everyone was laughing at that except the rookies who were just confused.


	4. fun and games

**Summary:** _fun and games with twist_

* * *

After a long day at work seemed everyone headed to The Penny for drinks. Andy walked in together joining Dov, Diaz, Peck and Chloe who were at table. After they had a round of drinks Dov suggested, "How about play some pool?"

Diaz laughed, "You suck at it."

"I'm feeling lucky tonight."

They all were laughing, "Dov you always say that and never win."

Andy came back with some more drinks, "Parker is a real piece of work."

Chloe spoke, "He still riding you?"

"He questions everything I say like some rookie."

"Just ignore him and will eventually will get it," Chloe said. "Like when first started."

She huffed, "Its like back at day one."

"We never had it that bad when rookies," Dov said.

"Well, you did since Swarek was your TO."

"Sometimes rather deal with Sam on bad day than him."

The game started and was Dov/Chloe vs Diaz/Peck.

Andy went to get more drinks, "Let me get that," someone said and turned to see Sam. "Rough day McNally."

"Not as rough as yours it seems."

"Suspect used me as punching bag but all good."

"Than why not at home?"

He leaned over whispered, "Because bed is cold."

"Than can head-"

"Go have some fun with them will be here."

"You still game or leaving?" Diaz asked.

"No I am still going to kick some ass."

"But you need a partner to play?"

Traci walked over, "I can if want?"

They went to play another few rounds this time Traci and Andy kicking all of them two more times. Than they stopped for few minutes to get some more drinks allowing Jerry and Sam to join their small group but just watching as they were getting more drunk.

"What think Sam challenge them?" Jerry asked.

"I think they don't have a chance," he told them as walked over. "How about a real game?"

Traci looked at them, "What think can beat us?"

Andy was grinning, "They don't have a chance at all."

All of the others were laughing, "GAME, SIR?"

Sam took a pool stick, "So what happens when we win?"

"Drinks are on us and when we win drinks are on you?"

Dov broke in, "Sounds fair."

Jerry broke first and they all took turns trying to knock some balls in. Traci knocked the first two in and than missed. Than Sam knocked another one in. Andy was having no luck. Jerry knocked another two in and stepped up behind Traci running hand on her arm. She smacked his hand getting was trying to distract her.

"Detective play nice."

"I am," he whispered in her ear.

She went on to miss her next shot but Sam got lucky to knock three in. They all took a while missing some shots as they tried to mess with each other. It was another twenty minutes before they got dwon to the black ball for both of them. Andy and Jerry both missed their shot and Sam leaned over the table kissing her at same hit the ball and made it.

Diaz and Dov looked shocked, "How you do that?"

"Not telling Epstein," he told them.

"Come on never seen someone knock one in without looking."

Jerry laughed, "Just have to have patience and know where the ball is."

Dov laughed, "So guess drinks are on Traci and Andy."

After another round of drinks they headed to play some darts but Jerry and Sam just sat down at a table just watched as they all took turns throwing the darts but missing. Dov and Diaz would throw them and maybe hit the board once and the others hit the wall. Chloe was laughing to much to even hit the board at all. Gail was the one that would hit the board maybe twice. Traci and Andy on their first two rounds missed the board completely.

"You know the board is right there?" Jerry asked them.

"You want to show us how to play, detective?" Traci asked trying to flirt.

Sam stood up, "Jer here is horrible at this."

"And you aren't Sammy?"

"I'm better than them for sure tonight."

"How about the two with lowest score buy drinks tomorrow?" Diaz asked.

PECK&DIAZ vs. SAM&ANDY vs. CHLOE&DOV vs. TRACI&JERRY

The game went on for sometime really with no one hitting the board much but in the end was Chloe and Dov that won and Peck and Diaz that had worst score. After that they called it a night.


	5. dinner and more

**Summary:** _additions to family are coming_

(in this Marlo never got pregnant with Sam baby)

* * *

At the moment was quiet around the city Andy was getting sick quite the last few days but she didn't say a thing to Sam. He has been working so much they hadn't seen much of each other and she wasn't sure how he would react to the news of becoming a father. They had talked about it before but nothing recently since getting married. But he had to her not long ago that he wanted to have kids.

She tossed and turned most of the night after finding out but couldn't sleep and gave up around five to head out for a run before heading in early.

Sam walked out of the break room as she walked past, "Get any sleep?"

She smiled at him, "A little but lonely."

He sipped his coffee, "This case took long time."

"I missed you."

She pulled him into the interrogation room where kissed him, "Missed you too."

They kissed for a few more minutes before both heading back to the break room where she made cup of tea, "How about dinner after shift?"

"Think can make reservations this time?"

"I did try that time just didn't work out."

Jerry walked in as she left, "What you got planned?"

"Bella Italiano-"

"How can you do that on short notice? Reservation list is three weeks."

"I know a guy there and know she loves it."

"Next time ask for Valentino or Antonio and say that know Gio."

He nodded, "Have to try that with anniversary coming up."

"Giovanni and me go back quite a few years so he gets me in when I want granted a day notice."

/*/*/*/

At end of the night, Andy headed to the locker room for a quick shower and noticed him still in the office as got out. He looked up when she walked through the door and smiled as approached, "Don't tell me, again?"

He closed the file, "Nope its a surprise."

"Pizza and a movie isn't one."

They headed out and he loved watching her fidget in the seat, "Arent you going to tell me anything?"

"I know how much you like surprises."

"No I hate them."

They pulled up outside the restaurant, "WOW! HOW?"

"I know a guy."

After they had a nice dinner talking about nothing really but did notice she wasn't drinking but didn't think about it.

When they got home she headed upstairs and he let BooRadley outside before setting the alarm. Andy was smiling when he walked into the bedroom he fell onto the bed where after kissing for a little while that lead to something.

 _She promised herself to tell him in the morning._

/*/*/*/

Around five the next morning, Sam woke up to hear her throwing up in the ensuite bathroom and she looked up to see him holding her hair back and when stops finally he moves to grab a glass of water holding it out for her, "Feeling okay?"

She took offered cup of water, "I think will be for now."

He helped her back into bed, "Maybe should tell Oliver can't come in today."

"It will pass until tomorrow and than will happen all over again."

He looked at her confused, "Something want to tell me?"

"Itsbecauseampregnant," she said so fast almost missed it.

"Did you just say were having a baby? When?"

"I figure out 8 weeks and been trying to tell you for days but you know."

He kissed her, "This is great."

She smiled, "You think so? You wont go all protective and make Oliver put me on a desk?"

"I already know that's something wont win."

"True, and Noelle was on the street for a few months."

/*/*/*/

The next time Andy wakes up she's alone and looks at the alarm groaning when see she has 30 minutes to make it to work. She dresses quick and heads to the barn and glad there was in traffic once she changes see that Sam is waiting outside the locker room with a cup which she take, "Detective, missed you this morning."

He leaned over pecking her on the lips, "Had a early morning one-on-one with Jerry. You feeling better?"

"Like I said it doesn't last that long and will be for maybe next few weeks."


	6. breaking the news

**Summary:** _Sam and Andy find a way to tell their friends the good news but do some of them already know and have some news too_

* * *

It had been another month since finding out the news and still hadn't thought of a way to tell their friends. Andu woke up really late having slept through her alarm and had twenty minutes to get to work before parade started. After grabbing her bag she headed to the station. She got there with five minutes to spare and had to race to get changed after which she got to parade just as Oliver walked in and Sam couldn't hide the smirk spotting her.

Oliver addressed the group, "Today a few officers will be joining the detectives in search of some criminals they are trying to find."

The rookies cheered, "Rookies you mean?"

Sam rubbed bridge of his nose, "Yes that means you and a senior officer or two."

"Assignments are on the board. Serve protect and be careful out there."

Diaz looked at the board, "Guess this beats radar?"

Andy sighed, "I guess lucky for me."

Peck groaned, "Guess seeing a detective has its perks."

"Been here a week and this is most exciting thing that have done," a few rookies told them.

Sam poked his head between the group, "Let's go rookies."

Everyone broke into their assignments and stayed, "What we doing first?"

Andy took some files, "Peters and Farris you will look through the files and try to find something in common with them that may have missed. Henderson and Lake can start going over their phone records and see if can find something in there."

Sam smirked at her, "And you officer?"

"I don't know detective."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

At lunchtime, Andy watched as the rookies were still going over the files when Traci walked over to her and try to hand her a cup of something, "Want some?"

"No I am good had enough," she told her friend. "Where you been?"

"Court all this morning looks like missed nothing."

"Got the rookies doing the hard work."

Dov laughed as walked over with coffee and Andy had to stop herself from throwing up, "The good old days when that was us."

"That was you last week."

Traci at his shoulder, "Warned you not to bet against him."

"I didn't think he was that good."

Sam walked over, "Whose up for lunch?"

"ME!" they all said at once.

"Epstein is buying then."

Dov shook his head, "WHAT? Why me?"

"Unless want to stay behind and continue this paperwork?"

"I am good than."

"Everyone knows never to bet Jerry when comes to playing pool."

"Now you tell me."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A few days after the case was over everyone had plans to meet up at the Penny for some drinks but they figured was best time to tell everyone. Sam waited until she came out of the locker room where headed for his truck hopping in, "So how long you think will take?"

"I think when first order soda and not a beer."

He intertwined their hands on the console, "Maybe but think Oliver will notice first."

"I still think will be Traci."

He pulled up, "Will have to see than."

They headed inside to where most of their friends were sitting around the usual tables and after she ordered a soda Jerry turned to his friend, "Sammy something that want to share?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

"Maybe about why Andy isn't drinking."

She stood next to him as everyone was looking at them, "SO?" Dov and Diaz asked.

"Yes am pregnant."

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Traci asked her best friend.

"How long before you planned on telling us the same thing?" she turned to ask her friend.

Jerry huffed into his whiskey, "Touché McNally."

There was congrats sent around for the two couples from their friends.

Oliver clapped his friends on the shoulder, "And you didn't tell me? I think you planned this."

"A little scared there Ollie?"

"Never bad going to be hard keeping those two on desk duty when comes time."

Sam spit his drink out, "Didn't think of that."

Jerry was laughing, "Andy goes nuts when on there one day so good luck."

"Traci will be the same in due time."

Oliver was laughing, "But have some time before that happens."

Noelle and Frank walked over, "We all know how well that will go when stuck on desk."

Frank shook his head, "Can just put her permanently assigned to assist the D's at that time."


	7. crazy day

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but have been at a loss when comes to ideas for new chapters so if think of any  
_

 **Prompt:** _Andy and Sam with kids_

 **Summary:** _Andy day just goes from bad to bad_

* * *

Andy was running late already since had woken up late she realized as looked at the alarm clock that read 7:15am. She groaned as realized had to be to parade at 8. Being four months pregnant with toddler running around made it more fun since seemed she was still experiencing terrible two's at three. She was the spitting image of Andy but of course had the Swarek dimples that she was well aware of how to use on her parents or aunts/uncles to get what she wanted.

Kya looked up when Andy rubbed hand down her back, "Time to wake up sweetie."

"No mommy," she whined.

"I know but have to go to work."

"No work."

"But Julian is waiting to see you."

The little girl thought a little which Sam would say got from her, "Okay mommy."

It took some effort to get her ready and buckled in her booster seat but once they hit the road and dropped her at her sitters and headed in. She rushed into the locker room where trying to get ready slammed her finger hand in the locker by a rookie next to her.

Sam looked up as she entered parade, "Cutting it close McNally."

She rolled her eyes as sat next to him in the back, "You have no idea detective."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

After shift was over, Andy headed to pick her up from Julian and decided would stop at the store and of course she walked in on someone trying to rob the place but that ended quick. Once home she set the little girl in front of Frozen on DVD to cook some dinner.

Sam came home a little later, "A little birdie said you had a fun day."

She turned around kissing him, "Woke up late and than someone didn't want to go see Julian today. Than during shift am stuck with Farris whose to much like Dov in a way that doesn't know how to stop spouting off random facts when bored. Which was pretty much all day since much didn't happen other than a drunk guy that ended up puking all over the cruiser but Farris cleaned it up. Than when got to the store some teenager was trying to rob the place which made evening more fun."

He kissed spot behind her ear and wrapped arms around her, "How about I finish dinner and you settle down?"

"Sounds good to me." Kya looked up before crawling into her lap and Sam started dinner, "You have fun today sweetie?"

She didn't look away from the movie as answered, "Julian took us to the park and the zoo was so cool."

"Did you have fun?"

"We saw all the lions, tigers and bears-"

"Oh my."

They all started laughing, "Than the monkeys and dolphins was cool."

After dinner was over and Sam offered to give her a bath and story Andy headed to the master bathroom to start a warm bath. Sam found her about twenty minutes later still there and he got out of his clothes before slipping in behind her.

"This better sweetheart?"

She leaned her head so kissed him, "Didn't remember it being this hard with her?"

"Maybe but didn't have a 3-year-old running around the house either."

She yawned, "Right, will be glad when my dad comes back and can take her some more and will have some alone time."

He kissed her passionately until needed some air, "Traci or Ollie or Noelle offered to take her on the nights that want some time."

"With another one on the way maybe should take Oliver up on offer to use the cabin another time before to late."

He leaned down kissing her again, "Already talked to him and sounds like next weekend unless something comes up."

She allowed him to start draining the tub and pulled her up and to the bed where after making sure the door was locked they made love before drifting off to sleep.

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

In the morning, Sam woke up to the smell of pancakes around the house and the bed empty so he slipped on shirt and shorts and headed downstairs. Andy was at the stove with their daughter singing along to something to the Frozen songs from the CD. Kya turned around to fast and fell off the counter but he was quick and caught her as moved to set her down in her seat. He than turned his attention to his wife that had yet to greet him as kissed back of her neck, "Good morning."

She turned her head, "Thought had to send in backup to wake you up."

"Long day and you wore me out."

"What you to got planned today?"

"Some shopping that needs to be done but not much, you?"

"I don't know have the day off."

She was smiling, "Been a while since had a afternoon off maybe the park?"

"YAH!" Kya called out. "PLEASE!"


	8. movie night

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but have been at a loss when comes to ideas for new chapters so if think of any_

 **Prompt:** _am kind of running out of ideas_

 **Summary:** _movie night_

* * *

All was quiet around the station since the shift was almost over and most of the officers were finishing paperwork up. Diaz had just put his last collar into holding leaving his rookie Henderson to start the paperwork and noticed Traci in the D's office and walked over, "Hey Traci."

She looked up, "What's up?"

"You know it has been a while since all got together and thought maybe could do something."

Peck walked over, "I don't have anything planned."

Epstein shrugged as joined them, "Chloe is while her parents for the weekend so am free."

"I'll ask Andy and see what she says," Traci said.

Andy was changing when they walked in, "I thought you would have left by now."

Peck spoke, "Guys want to do something tonight so you in?"

"Sam is working that homicide so am free how about my place? Throw a movie in and be fun."

Sam looked up as she walked into the office, "Look like your happy."

"Going to get Kya than movie night with the usual."

He looked around before kissing her, "Sounds good been long enough."

"You going to be long?"

"Jerry and me are about to get this guy that like for these murders and than the paperwork can wait for morning-"

Jerry walked in, "So few more hours tops."

After stopping at the store for some pizza and a few snacks that would need they all met up at Swarek house and wasn't long before Andy was pulling up last. Diaz took the little girl from her so could pull out her keys and open the door and everyone entered.

Kya woke up when the door closed and ran around hugging everyone, "A party?"

Traci placed her on the couch, "Nope just grown up things."

They all get set as Andy got her ready for bed, "But not tired mommy."

She watched her yawn again, "I can see that."

"No sleep."

"But grandpa wants to see you tomorrow and can't stay awake for him wont happen."

Kya thought a moment, "PAPA coming?"

She kissed her forehead, "Grandpa and grandma Anne for the whole day."

After two stories she was out for the count and she changed into some shorts and one of Sam's t-shirts and found her friends around the living room arguing. Dov wanted to watch some scary movie that had come out recent and Chris wanted a comedy and Peck wanted a mystery.

Andy and Traci had been meaning to see one but the latter had just got it on DVD so Andy grabbed it and put it in, "X-Men Apocalypse it is than."

Chris and Dov looked at the two, "WHAT?"

"Not to loud and wont wake her up," Traci told them.

"Plus have been meaning to see this," Andy told them all.

Dov looked at the selection of pizza, "That all you got?"

Traci nodded, "What's wrong with them?"

Chris shrugged, "He's been that way about everything he eats."

"Have not."

Traci laughed, "Yesterday you complained about me getting a calzone.

He pouted, "Have no idea what you all mean."

Andy pat his shoulder, "Leave him be."

Dov settled on the floor, "I went to see it a few months ago and was really good."

Chris sat on the floor to, "Denise and me been meaning to see this and didn't."

After the movie started they settled down but of course somewhere along the way they had started throwing popcorn at one another or candy and a pillow fight.

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A few hours later, they had gotten up to changed the movie this time Dov had the idea to put in Batman vs. Superman that knew they all liked.

Sam came home a while later and noticed that they were all asleep with popcorn all over the place and took a picture before heading to bed.

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

In the morning around six, Kya decided would be good idea to wake up early and walked to her parents room and jumped on the bed, "DADDY! WAKE UP!"

Sam pulled her to him and tickled her, "Princess to early."

"I want pancakes, pleeeease!"

He sat up sighing, "How about go ask whoever is downstairs to make them."

She noticed her mother wasn't there, "OKAY!" she said as she ran down the stairs grinning as skidded to a stop in the living room when see them all still there and pounced on where Dov and Chris were sitting and laughed as they groaned. "BREAKFAST! UNCLE CHRIS! UNCLE DOV!"

Dov sat her on the couch, "To early sleep more."

"NO PANCAKES!"

Andy woke up and sat up, "What say about that?"

"Inside voice and have to ask."

Sam walked down and made pot of coffee and some tea as started to make some breakfast, "Have fun last night?"

Andy placed her in her seat as walked over kissing him, "That was mean you know?"

"Have no idea what you mean."

"Uh huh, sure didn't send her down here to wake us up," Traci told him. "Sounds like you Swarek."

"Looks like a bag of popcorn exploded in there."

They all were laughing, "Several."


	9. Pokemon fun

**Prompt:** _am coming up short on some ideas for chapters_

 **Summary:** _Pokémon has taken over the station and others_

* * *

It was seven at night which found most of the station a buzz with officers moving around getting ready for their shift to either end or start. Diaz and Dov walked into the station together both messing around on their phones and joined by a few more rookies doing the same. Sam and Jerry watched as they barely set their phones down long enough to get changed. Traci, Peck and Andy were doing the same thing as they all joined in the parade.

Oliver looked around to see much of the room on their phones, "Really all of you too?"

Sam sipped on his coffee, "What?"

Jerry leaned over whispering, "Pokémon Go."

"Wow, aren't you all to old for that?"

Andy turned to his left and punched him in the arm, "Detective shut it."

He glared at his wife, "Not nice officer."

"If ever got out of the office you might have learned to play this fun game."

Jerry just laughed, "No thank you."

"Okay," Oliver said clearing his throat.

"Not that's settled we can get onto pressing matters."

"Detective would you like to take over for today?"

Jerry shook his head, "Uh, no got enough paperwork for now."

"Nothing to major going on just protect serve and be careful."

Sam and Jerry followed the rookies out of the room, "Really into that game?"

Dov turned to face them, "Then whole point is to try and catch the most Pokémon all over."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A few hours later, Chloe and another officer were pulled up to a red-light when all of a sudden someone slams into the back of their cruiser, "Dispatch this is 1503 someone just hit our squad."

"Ambulance is on its way 1502," the woman said.

Chloe checked herself before getting out and could see the driver was out cold and the passenger was shaking his head, "You okay?" she asked the young man.

He nodded, "I fell asleep and than this."

The woman woke to hear sirens, "Should have known not to play and drive."

Farris shakes his head, "Had to be playing that game?"

She shook her head, "No idea what you mean officer was just driving and this happened."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A while later, Diaz and Lake were on patrol when got a call about someone trespassing on a property when they arrived saw two teens walking around. The two teens were walking around an open lot oblivious to the two officers standing there.

Diaz shook his head as called out, "Not supposed to be in here."

The two looked at them, "Didn't see anything that said that."

Lake took their phones, "How could you if staring at these the whole time."

The first teen shrugged, "This game is so addictive."

The second one punched his friend, "Shut up or more trouble."

"My parents are going to kill me if found out arrested never been in trouble before."

Diaz ran their names and found nothing, "This is a warning but need to watch out for where your going."

Both teens nodded and took their phones back, "Yes officers."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

At end of their shifts everyone met up outside the locker rooms and Sam shook his head, "What the hell with this game?"

Andy glared at him, "Its fun trying to catch all of them."

"Not when have to stop people from hurting themselves or others," Diaz said.

Peck nodded, "I caught seven or more wandering into traffic playing."

"I caught two wandering around a construction site but luckily no one was working."

Chloe joined them, "Not as bad as when woman who was driving ran into back of my squad car."

Oliver shook his head, "Like have said nothing comes good from this game."

Diaz shrugs, "If you play right and watch what doing just fine."

"Must be to advanced for them," Dov said.

Chloe nodded, "Never will understand to old too."

Traci and Andy laughed at their husbands and boss looking dumbfounded, "Am with you guys on this."

Sam looked at his friends, "Ollie how about your girls?"

He held up his hands, "They play it I think but more responsible thank god."

Jerry sighed, "I caught Leo trying to play and eat at the same time or trying to do homework."


	10. goofy afternoon

**Prompt:** _am coming up short on some ideas for chapters_

 **Summary:** _weird night leads to fun day_

* * *

Early one afternoon, Oliver Shaw watched from his office as a few people raced inside the station and headed for the locker rooms to get changed and he could guess they had long night. He arrived to parade and looked around to notice a few were missing, "In for a long hot one today."

Just than there was a loud noise as Diaz and Dov walked into the closed door before opening it, "Sorry everyone."

Most of the room watched rest of them stood around back of the room, "As I was saying some of you will be assisting the detectives in case or patrolling."

"Diaz, Epstein and Peck wait," Parker said. "Nash and McNally hold on."

The five of them knew were in trouble as waited until the room to clear before turning to face the man, "Yes?" they all said at once.

"Thought passed the time of showing up to work hung over?"

"Who said we are?" Dov dared to ask.

Oliver walked over, "Would have never guessed."

Diaz rolled his eyes, "Just running late sirs."

Parker sighed, "Just my luck get them all like this."

Oliver laughed as walked away, "You're idea to work with them."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

Over the next few hours they had gathered around one of the conference room tables to get more area to work. After a hour Andy got board and took piece of paper and tossed it at Dov hitting him in the head which caused the man to do the same thing but hit Peck instead. Of course this started all of them tossing balls of paper around the room.

Parker stopped in the doorway, "Get to work."

"YES SIR!" they said at once.

Another hour later, Diaz found a foam football in a cabinet and started tossing it around the room to all of them and at one point Andy was smacked in the forehead. It was fun until Traci didn't catch it when Peck threw it to her and hit the glass wall and everyone sat down.

Oliver walked over, "Want to tell me what's going on in here?"

"NOTHING!" they all said.

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A few hours and loads of caffeine later, Sam walked back into the station and see most of them sitting around the conference room and heads for his own. Parker looked up and sighed, "Good you can deal with that bunch now before kill one of them."

"What going on about now?"

He told him about parade, "Now can't get them to focus on more than one thing at a time."

"Fine but owe me," he said before taking the files from the man and headed to where they are and drops the stack on the table making them all jump, "Someone want to explain?"

Dov answered, "Have no idea what you mean sir."

"Parker throwing you all at me something about not focusing or willing to work."

"He thinks were to hung over to deal with so been ignoring us."

He shook his head, "Uh huh, and something about tossing balls of papers around in here or football?"

"Imagination."

"Just get back to work or grounded to the desk."

"WHAT? NO!"

He waved at the table, "Than best get back to work and actually find something in there."

They waited until he left, "You don't think?" Diaz asked.

Traci shook her head, "He can't make us all do desk duty."

Sam popped his head back in, "Want to bet on that?"

"NO!"

"Really want to chance he's bluffing?"

Andy shook her head, "We all know he can get Oliver to do about anything."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A few more hours later, Parker looked up from his computer when Traci walked into the D's office, "Didn't think would go that way."

She raised an eyebrow, "What? That he could get us to do some work?"

"Seems none of you wanted to do anything but horse around."

Sam walked over, "Needed to motivate them a little."

She smacked his arm, "Make sound like we weren't getting anything done."

Both men laughed, "Looked different from here I guess."

Dov joined them, "All done sirs."

"What say about calling me that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know was long time ago sir."

Parker smirked, "Sign of authority so should use it more."

"He has a point."

Traci smacked her friend and Andy walked over to the group, "Don't encourage him and know by now how much it annoys the man."

Oliver joined them, "Get anything done in there McNally and Nash?"

Dov handed him some files, "All of the rework is done."

 **=RB=RB=RB=**

A while later, they all were sitting around their usual table at The Penny while Sam and Oliver were at the bar. Traci brought over tray of drinks, "Okay that was fun today."

Dov nodded and took his drink, "Messing with the bosses is always should know that."

"If coming in like that means desk duty on days like this should more," Diaz commented.

"Heat brings out the nut cases."

Traci chuckled, "How don't miss my days on patrol."

Andy elbowed her, "But was your idea for the whole thing."

"As I recall no one was against fooling the bosses into thinking we were hung over to get out of patrol was a bad idea."

Over at the bar, Sam looked at the table of people and than at his friend, "You know they were faking?"

Oliver shrugged, "On a day like today don't blame them and was taking it easy on them anyways."

"Just had to mess with Parker?"

"That was the upside the man needs to learn to work with other people than detectives."

They both laughed, "How many times we try to pull something over on our bosses?"

"To many Sammy but can't hurt to let them think win once in a while."


	11. heat madness

**Prompt:** _am coming up short on some ideas for chapters_

 **Summary:** _craziness of heat_

* * *

It was early afternoon, everyone was rushing around trying to get ready for their shift to start and Oliver headed into parade where everyone was chatting. He cleared his throat and nothing so he leaned forward and said, "Susie. Susie," now that everyones attention was turned to him. "I know that everyone is through with this heat but today is supposed to be another bad one. So make sure to remind people try to keep cool."

Dov was smirking, "Days like this make me be glad no longer out there."

Sam was sitting next to him and rolled his eyes, "Epstein shut up."

The younger man turned to him, "And you're not thinking the same thing?"

Oliver whistled, "Don't matter because need you out there."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Need more people out there since know this brings out all the crazy people."

Sam and Jerry were laughing next to him and Andy who was sitting between them smacked them.

 **=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=** **RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=**

A few hours later, Andy and her rookie pulled into the sally port and each pulled out a guy and all four of them were covered head to toe in mud. Andy shoved her guy at the booking officer and turned to see that Jerry was watching trying hard not to laugh, "What happened go for a swim?"

Perez handed off the other guy and answered, "Came upon them arguing than fighting but landed in mud."

Andy rolled her eyes at her friend, "Shut up detective."

"I didn't say a thing."

"I know but already know you were thinking something."

He shrugged, "Could be w-"

She walked over hugging him, "You were saying?"

"I'll remember that McNally when want something from me."

She walked away laughing, "Uh huh, keep thinking that detective."

 **=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=** **RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=**

Across the city, Gail and Dov were responding to report of two people causing trouble. When they get there could see two teenage boys were dancing around a fire hydrant that was spraying out water both naked.

Dov was laughing, "This is new."

She glared at him, "You can handle this."

He got out and grabbed two towels from the trunk and tossed one to her, "Nope, you're not getting out of this Peck."

"Can't we wait until stops?"

He shakes his head and runs over to where the two teens were running around in circle and grabs both of their arms pulling them to the car. Once there he stands one in front of her and they handcuff each one and both men look at them like crazy.

Once at the station both men step out of the car both towels drop to the floor and the booking officer just laughs her head off as hands them jumpsuits.

"I hate this weather," Gail says.

Dov laughs, "Exactly why glad don't have to do this everyday."

 **=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=** **RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=**

At end of the shift, everyone was getting ready to head home and head out of the locker rooms. Mostly Oliver and Noelle were in his office with Frank, "So what's the count?"

"This week ten hallucinations, twelve overdoses, eight heat strokes, fourteen heat induced accidents."

Sam walked in, "We all out of here?"

Frank handed him fifty, "You win the bet again."

"I know and because of that drinks are on me tonight."

Once everyone was walking out of the building Andy rushes over to Sam's truck where there was one of three coolers and started tossing them at her friends. Everyone rushes to take cover and notice the other coolers and start tossing some more.

Frank and Noelle walk outside and instantly are hit by one, "MCNALLY!"

Andy was laughing when one hit Frank in face, "Wasn't my idea."

Was another ten minutes before everyone was out of water balloons and after that they all headed inside to change. Oliver and Sam waited outside the locker room for Andy, "WOW, McNally that was some clever idea."

Sam took her bag as headed out, "Have no idea what you mean."

"Keep telling yourself that but guess drinks are still on Sammy."

They all head to The Penny and Sam pulled her so sitting next to him at the bar, "Sneaky there."

She was smiling, "Learned early on after days like today but need something to cool us all down even you detectives."

Traci smirked as she joined her friends, "So was an interesting week?"

Dov nodded, "Peck and me came across two naked teens who let loose a fire hydrant."

Andy was laughing, "That had to be fun."

"Not for her since made me go get them but gave the station a show."

Gail glared at ger, "And you didn't do anything that bad?"

"I hear went swimming in mud," Diaz said. "Twice."

"Two guys were arguing when got there and by time got two them started fighting and ended up in pile of mud."


	12. old chaos

**A/N:** _sorry about the bad updating but have been busy but plan on adding more as they are finished_

 **SUMMARY:** _something new comes up with an old case_

* * *

It was chaos around the station as everyone was either getting done with their shift or about to start. Dov and Diaz were rushing to the locker room with a few minutes to go and joined everyone in the packed room. Andy rolled her eyes at her friends that never change. Sam walked in looking at the files in his hand and joined Oliver up front.

Oliver cleared his throat, "As you can tell we have a full house here tonight. Seems the detectives have a big case and will need some help from a few of you. Assignments are on the board no trading."

Everyone rushed over to look at the board, "Of course, we all know whose working with them."

Parker walked over, "Maybe should learn to work with others, Peck."

She turned to glare at him, "I know how but Andy is and you don't like her."

He shrugged, "Not my first choice but didn't choose her."

Dov was laughing, "Need someone who can handle the rookies."

Sam sighed, "Lets get going."

Dov and Andy followed some rookies into a conference room and see bunch of files all over, "Going to be long night."

"Some of you will be looking through phone logs and others on surveillance footage," Parker said. "To see if can find something there we can use."

Dov groaned, "I'm a detective so why have to do this?"

"Newest one gets to have all the fun."

 **=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=**

A few hours later, Andy walked out of the room and headed to the D's office and ignored the stupid look from Parker and sat down at a desk. The man moved over to where she was, "Officer is there something that can help you with or all the work getting to you?"

"No, actually looking at something a little more," she told him.

Sam walked over, "McNally find something?"

She swung around in chair, "Seems that may have found common numbers in all of the logs-"

Parker rolled his eyes, "And you're just telling me this, why?"

She went back to clicking away, "Wanted to find out more before told you."

Sam moved to look at the screen, "Looking at our logs? Why does that number need popping up sound familiar?"

She was looking at the screen, "Because was an old UC number but they keep getting voicemail."

Parker was confused, "Whoever were looking for is calling an old number but how does this matter?"

He had left and came back, "One of my covers was Jason Balboa whose specialty in selling stolen property and make it disappear."

"Still not following this?"

Dov walked over, "Sir, we have a problem."

"What Epstein?"

"Marcos Delgado has been trying to get ahold of Balboa a lot lately and been asking around."

Sam rubbed his forehead, "Looks like need to figure this out and fast."

Parker looked at the two as he left, "Explain, now?"

"Three years ago Delgado was suspected of trying to fence stolen property that we had suspected that obtained from a robbery/murder he committed," Andy told him. "Around the streets Balboa was known to be able to get rid of stuff for anyone faster than anyone around."

Sam and Jerry walked back in, "So what we going to do?"

He pulled out a phone, "Going to call him and see what happens."

Jerry watched him leave, "After that we're going to set up something and catch him this time."

Andy followed him and waited until was done, "So anything should know?"

"Wants to meet me and try to get rid of stuff has."

"And you don't think he wont be curioys why took so long to get back to him?"

 **=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=RB=**

A few hours later, Sam was reading through a file as Jerry was briefing some people in the parade room. Diaz, Dov, Peck and Andy were there with some more rookies. "Right now we're heading to the meet and from there will just do some surveillance but not move until get the go ahead."

Parker walked in, "So basic stake out and from there will bust him."

"We'll break up into separate teams and wait," he looked at Andy. "Once he get the go ahead with bust them."

Peck walks into the room, "You think this is a good idea to bring her?"

Parker looked confused, "I don't get it."

"Nothing that need to worry about and will be fine."

They broke up into teams as Jerry had Andy go with him while Diaz teamed up with Dov and to be a pain Peck got teamed up with Parker.

Jerry leaned over and tuned off her mic, "Sure should be here?"

"I'm just fine with being here."

"Yes but look how ended up last time?"

She sighed as looked at the building, "True but last time was last minute and backup wasn't around the corner."

Dov sipped his coffee, "I don't think she should have come along."

"Nothing really was going to stop her," Diaz told him. "We all know would have found way here."

"She always did but you all know can hear you," Peck told them.

"Right but that doesn't mean shouldn't have changed the dynamics."

Parker groaned, "Someone going to fill me in?"

"NOPE!" they all said at once.


End file.
